


Small Showings of Love

by AshNine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, Crack Relationships, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Ombrophobia, POV First Person, Phobias, Pre-Hope's Peak Academy, Series of Oneshots, Short, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow Day, Storms, Sweet, Teen Romance, Wholesome, Worry, crackship, fear of rain, rairpair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNine/pseuds/AshNine
Summary: A small compilation of KuwaHina fics!Chapter 1: Post a fight with her parents, Hina meets Leon on a snowy day.Chapter 2: Leon doesn't want to answer his phone in the morning.Chapter 3: Hina admits she's afraid of rain.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Kuwata Leon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. In the Snow

_His eyes burned into my face. He mouthed two simple words, but their meaning was clear. Get out. I ran. I didn't look back, nor did I plan on coming back._

\---

Well, Let's just jump right in, shall we? I was sitting on the corner like a loner because my asshole father kicked me out of the house, with nothing at arm’s length to throw on other than a thin sweater. In the snow.

Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.

God, it was cold. It had to be at most -5 degrees Celsius, and I swore I was going to catch hypothermia. Rubbing my hands together, my miserable attempt to generate heat was a fail. Instead of warming my skin up, my exposed flesh felt icier, like I’d dipped them into a tub of ice. I’m not suited to this cold, no sir. I’m summer days, beaches and chlorine pools, not blistering wind, frostbite, and dancing snowflakes.

"Maybe, if I lie here, I'll freeze over. He'll feel sorry, and I'll be out of my misery." I muttered under my breath.

"Now why would you want that?" I jumped. Where did he come from? Peering up at him from my miserable snow-covered hole, I caught a head of flaming red spikes cramped under a gray hood, a matching crimson goatee adorning his chin. His hands were stuffed into an oversized white coat, while his twinkling blue eyes laughed at me, even though his face was rather serious.

"Pardon?" I managed to choke out.

"Why would a pretty girl like you want to freeze to death? I hear it's one of the worst ways to die. You know, cold and alone."

The thin boy took a snow-covered seat beside me, smirking in the process.

"Pretty?"

"Yeah." He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Killer legs."

I blushed, turning my face away to hide the red. I’m going to just chalk that up to the vasoconstriction, not this weido’s compliment. "Thanks, I suppose."

"Welcome."

We sat in silence for a few moments, the only noises coming from my chattering teeth. Noticing how cold I was, he took off his overcoat, left with his gray hoodie, dragons swirling over the front and around the sides. For a second, I thought he was going to give it to me, you know, like those sappy movies.

Wrong.

He took out a bottle of body spray, shot a disgustingly generous amount unto the coat, took out a lighter and... wait what's he doing? Setting it on fire?

"Wait stop! That stuff's flammable!" I gasped, reaching for the tiny lighter. He grinned, holding it out of my reach.

"I didn't know! Thanks for informing me, Princess." Oh man, did I want to rip out that labret piercing and teach him a lesson.

" _Princess_? Who do you think you ar-" A warm glow on my face cut me short. He lit the damn sweater on fire. Rolling the flaming mass into what looked like a cone, he held it out to me. The flames licked my face, warming me from head to toe. Normally, I'd fear fire. This was different. It was intriguing.

He cleared his throat. "You see, the body spray is what's burning, not the jacket. If there is body spray for the fire to feed on, then the sweater won't burn, and it's safe to hold.” With a pause and a pointed, playful look, he added: “Fire's alive. You have to feed it, or it'll get desperate."

"I see..." I was too stunned to say anything else. So warm. So very warm. With a quick flick of his wrist, the fire was put out by the snow below us, sapping away that small sprinkle of heat. Jerk.

Oh, he handed me the coat. Okay, I take that bad. He’s not _that_ much of a jerk.

"Why are you out here, Princess? Don't you realize it's cold?" He asked after a moment.

"Dad. We had a fight," I murmured. When he raised his eyebrow, I hastily added, "Nothing big."

"Sure." He said flatly, running a hand through his spikes.

"And you?"

"To save people like you from a horrible death."

I blinked. "Well, other than that. You have to have had a reason for being out here."

He linked his fingers together, resting his chin on top. "Broke up with girlfriend. Wasn't working out."

"Ouch. Sorry..." I stopped short.

"Leon."

"Huh?"

"The name's Leon. Leon Kuwata." He informed, gesturing cheerily to himself. What a character.

"Aoi Asahina. Please, just call me Hina."

He turned his head, meeting my eyes. "That's a gorgeous name. Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl." I was sure my face turned red, because I felt the heat spread across it and watched his face break into a smirk. 

"How about ya go home, make amends with your dad, and call me when all's well?" He suggested, slipping me a piece of paper he haphazardly scribbled his number on to.

I squeezed it in my fist. “Didn’t you just break up with your ex?”

With a shrug, his icy blue eyes met my ocean shade once more. “Yeah, but she’s the one who cheated on me. Life’s too short to wallow for too long, ya know? Besides, we were together like a week.”

I suppose somewhere deep down, this guy had a point. Rising to my feet, I dusted off the snow that clung to my skin, trying my best to ignore the dampness of my shorts. "Well, thank you Leon." I bowed my head to him.

This earned me a chuckle from the pyromaniac. His eyes glimmered, playing my heartstrings like a lone violin. "No need to be formal. Make sure you call me, okay?" He winked.

"Y-yeah. I will. Promise," I swore, before taking off down the street towards home.

I had met a guy, named Leon, who was obsessed with fire, had hair that must have been from an expensive bottle brand, had to be wearing colored contacts, and just so happened to care at least a smidge about my well-being. In the snow.


	2. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon doesn't want to pick up his phone in the morning.

Remember that weirdo I met on that snowy day? Turns out we had much more in common than I initially thought. We like the same music, both really dig sports, and happened to both be accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy. Go figure, right? 

Well, turns out, that very weirdo is now my boyfriend. My highly annoying boyfriend.

Alright, don’t get me wrong; I love Leon with all my heart. However, if you forced me to pick something about him I wish I could change, it’s the fact that his dang boy can’t seem to get out of bed before noon.

This was exactly the situation this morning, as I stood outside of his room, hand on hip, finger repeatedly tapping his doorbell. We’d made plans to catch a movie and stop by that one coffee shop that’s just too far from school to warrant visiting during the week, and I was *not* going to miss out on their donuts. After a few good moments of being as irritating as possible, I released the bell and took to calling my boyfriend, the line on the other end sending out a dial tone in response. Ah, there’s his voicemail.

Hey! You’ve reached Leon. I’m probably too busy rockin' out, so leave me a voicemail, got it?

“I’m probably too busy rockin’ out,” I mocked.

With a creak, the door opened, a very tired Leon rubbing his eyes behind it, his hair down in the fluffy way I try to convince him to wear more often. “That’s exactly what I was doing in my sleep, thanks. Jeez, can’t a guy get any sleep around here?”

Puffing out my cheeks, embarrassed at being caught teasing him, I crossed my arms. “It’s half past noon. You’ve had plenty.”

The red head walked back into his room, disappearing into the dark. “I went to bed at 5am. No, I haven’t.”

Following, I set the door shut behind us and flicked on the dimmer of his lamps, the soft glow sending shadows this way and that around his dorm. Of course, this jerk was laying back in his bed, stomach down, face hidden.

“One, that’s not my fault. I said goodnight to you at eleven. And two, we have plans today.” I couldn’t keep the whine out of my voice. Looking up from his position, Leon patted the bed next to him before stuffing his face back into the pillow. With a plop, I sat next to him, the springy bed bouncing gently under my weight.

“Leeeeooonnn. C’mon, lazy butt. Get up.”

I shook him gently, only to fall into his trap. Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me down and into a bear hug, his chin on the top of my head and his arms around my shoulders.

“We have cuddle plans.” Leon’s voice was all husky and cute I just…

How can you not melt into your boyfriend when he just wants to hold you?

“Okay, okay. You win this time.”

“I win every time, Hina.” With a little yawn, the boy tucked his nose into my hair, breathing out deeply.

With a roll of my eyes and a small smile, I snuggled into Leon, nuzzling into his chest and throwing my arm over his side. With soft, even breaths, he soon fell back asleep, his face peaceful, lips slightly parted.

Okay, maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt anyone.


	3. Sockpuppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina admits she's afraid of the rain.

“It's rainy out,” Leon observed. He had just flicked off the television and was now staring out the window at the dancing tree in his front yard.

I stiffened. “Rain?”

“Yeah. Strong by the looks of it.”

I whimpered slightly. Not rain. Not now. I'm not at home. I'm not alone. I can't hide here. Oh god, Oh god. Oh god.

Leon put his arm around me and stroked my shoulder softly. When did he move across the couch? “Something wrong, Hina?”

“N-no. Nothing at all.” I forced myself to look up at him and smile. It felt so fake.

He furrowed his brow, obviously not buying it. “Hina.”

“Leon.” I replied, my voice low.

The red head pressed his forehead against mine, his blue icicles freezing over my blue depths. He was oddly calm, seemingly genuine in his attempt to comfort rather than tease. My face felt as if I was too close to a fire.

“Tell me what's wrong.”

I pulled away from him, averting my gaze to the ground, the walls, anything but my boyfriend. “Nothing is wrong, promise...” I trailed off. He sighed and sat back, crossing one leg over the other, his ankle resting on his knee. I felt bad for lying, but gosh, I didn't want him to know. It's stupid. Neither of us said a thing. The silence was deafening.

The clock in the kitchen tick-tock'd quietly. Normally, it wasn't noticeable. Now it was loud as hell. I gotta remind myself to smash that clock. The boy next to me rubbed his eyes with his hand, and in the low light, he looked older. Like, mature. Handsome, nonetheless. He peered out from under his fingers, catching me in the act of watching him. I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it and turned to the dark television.

A large gust of wind shook the birdhouse that was hanging outside of the window. It tapped loudly against the glass, before a branch flew and hit the side of the house. I squealed, and the next thing I know, I was gripping Leon around the waist for dear life. I buried my face in his shirt, breathing in his pepper-minty scent.

“Hina...what are you-” He started. I cut him off, the word vomit tumbling out of my mouth before I had a moment to think about what I was admitting.

“I'm afraid of rain, okay? I want to cry whenever the wind starts up, which is often in this dumb windy town. This summer has been so bad too, with all the storms. I hate it so much, I hide in my closet with a sock-puppet, so I don't feel lonely ‘cause my parents are never home and I know Yuta would never let me live it down if he found out. Even after it stops, I don't come out for about an hour, just to make sure it's safe.”

Wait, what? Crap.

I waited silently for his laughter. Obviously, it was funny. I mean, a 16-year-old girl that was afraid of storms and had a sock-puppet? How pathetic was that? He was going to break up with me and laugh at school for being that rain-a-phobic swimmer. We'd never talk again, or at least until we see each other at the supermarket in twenty years, when he has a beautiful family and a drop-dead gorgeous wife. And I? I'll be the lonely maid that abandoned her swimming dream to remain undercover, who lives in the motel she works at because no one would ever get over my fear enough to love me. I'd die alone. Cold and alone with twenty-three cats. No one would find my body until I was going to be evicted for not paying the rent and failing to come into work. Even then, they'd have to dig under a lot of kitty litter to find me. My hair will be gray, my skin wrinkled and-

Leon pulled me into a tight hug. He breathed in deeply and much to my amazement, didn't laugh.

“That's all? You're afraid of the rain? Why do you go through this alone? I'm always here for you, Hina. Always. I promise.” He pulled away and smiled at me. A sweet, soft smile.

I felt tears stream down my face. I wasn't sad. No, I was happy. The joy that surged through my body was so immense that I thought I was going to fall over. He didn't want to dump me.

Leon brushed a tear off my cheek lightly and pressed his lips softly to mine. A new wave of happiness hit me.

“Would you mind my asking of how this phobia started?” He inquired, a single red eyebrow raised.

I sighed, suddenly not afraid of letting the truth come out. “You know kids. I was pretty tormented in elementary school. I’m sure I’ve told you before.” When he nodded, I continued. “Well, one day during silent reading, someone pointed out that it was starting to drizzle outside. She said that I'd better hope my house was still there when I got home, since this neighborhood had a history of houses flying away. It didn’t help that my parents had me sit down and watch the Wizard of Oz the night before. I knew it was stupid, but for some reason I believed her. Even now I know it's impossible but...you probably think I'm dumb.” I lowered my head and stared at the floor.

Leon smiled down at me, patting my head gently. “Nothing can ever make me think that. I love you, Hina.”

I snapped my head up and stared into his eyes. “You mean that?”

Leon nodded. I thought my heart would burst. I tackled him, pushing him back unto the couch. He let out a surprised oof, as I laid my head on his chest, bouncing slightly due to his chuckles. “I love you too, Leon. More than you know.” I laughed. To think the stupid wind would have me reaffirm my deep-set adoration of this goofball. He stroked my head softly, sighing happily.

Maybe the rain isn't so bad after all.


End file.
